If You Can't Beat Them
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Silver knew that he was going to become the strongest. He was going to track down that man and prove to him that he wasn't just some weakling to throw away. His plans are jeopardized by the meeting of a certain girl from New Bark Town. Will Silver still become the strongest and reach his goal, or will this girl reach her own? (One-Shot of HeartGold through the thoughts of Silver)


**Author's Note: Hey there! This is a bit of an experiment of a writing; the flow and style is a bit different than what I usually write. This story is basically set as Silver's thoughts and things that people say to him. The Bold text that's in a box are things people have said to him, while everything else is his thoughts and things he's said. Also note that this uses game canon, so they started at ten years old, making Silver due to the one year older than the playable character headcanon that I hold. I've done this from memory, meaning it may or may not be actual text in this. ...And headcanon Lance isn't nice to Silver. Like, at all... Sorry about that... I really hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>...Why?<p>

Why do I keep losing to you? I've done everything; I have a powerful team, high levels and I know I'm smarter than you. My techniques defeat even those who have challenged the Elite Four, and yet I still lose to you.

Why? There's nothing special about you, despite what you think! You're just some rainbow-coated runt who thinks that everything can be solved, that good is everywhere. You wear stupid overalls and a hat that swallows your whole head for Lugia's sake! You always walk around with a stupid grin on your face and a dumb beast on your tail, you're never alone for one second of your life. Relying on others only cripples you into becoming weak.

...Am _I _weak?

No! That can't be it! I'm far stronger than you! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!

...But...why do I lose?

You _must_ have some secret to your strength, everyone has one. You have to have some type of method to make those oafs listen to you and do so well in battle, there's no other way.

...What...What is it?

* * *

><p><strong>"You need to show them love, Silver. Your Pokémon not only deserve it, but they will always do their best for a trainer who loves them. Pokémon are your friends, not tools."<strong>

* * *

><p>...Stupid. All of it is just stupid! You ramble on about 'love' and 'friendship' and all the things that Ho-Oh barfs out for the world in his 'magical rainbows of eternal happiness'. That stuff isn't real! It's only a fairytale for little children! You're nothing but a childish fool!<p>

The day that I believe in this love nonsense will be the day I die! I'll never believe in those lies. I know for a fact that that's all they are; simple lies that they feed you to mold you into their palms, lies to appease the masses so they can have what they want. Love isn't real, it never is and never will be! Your 'love' is just a lie that you tell yourself to make everything 'good'.

It's not real. Love is just a stupid lie people made up somewhere down the line that stuck around, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>"You <em>are<em> strong, young man. However, you lack the compassion necessary to becoming a true Pokémon trainer. Your Pokémon are not something you can just push around and expect to listen to you, child. Pokémon are creatures who require attention and care, not negligence and glares. Your training lacks love. Pokémon _crave_ love from their trainers."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Love isn't stupid, Silver. Love is one of the most important things in the world! Without it, we'd all just hate each other and be sad all the time. You could be stronger too, Silver...you just need to try."<strong>

* * *

><p>Bah! I'll show you, pest! I'll show you <em>and<em> that old man! I'll prove to you that love is nothing but nonsense! I'll become the strongest there is and beat you until you cry for your mother! You're nothing but weak, just like a newborn Pokémon. You're worthless, just like the runt you are. I'll prove to you that you're nothing but a fool!

I _am_ strong. I'm far stronger than you! I'll beat you, just wait! All you are is lucky, that's got to be it! The way you battle is nothing but sheer luck. Your beasts are just as stupid as you and twice as foolish. Pokémon aren't supposed to be coddled and babbied; Pokémon are creatures that were made to fight for dominance in this world, tools to be used to get what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>"Did you hear? Team Rocket's back! It's terrible! They've taken over the Slowpoke Well and they're hurting the poor Slowpoke! Someone <em>has<em> to do _something_!"**

* * *

><p><em>Them<em>? Team Rocket's back?

...Then _he's_ here too, right?

...Finally.

This is my chance to prove to that coward that I am far stronger than he ever was, more powerful than he'll ever be! That fool thinks he can just crawl out of some hole in the earth and try to strike again? Bah! I'll strike him down where he stands! I'll destroy him 'till he begs for mercy! I'll show him just how much of a pathetic weakling he truly is!

* * *

><p><strong>"Did you hear? This girl from New Bark Town went with Master Kurt and defeated the nasty Team Rocket! She's saved the Slowpoke from this horrible man who wanted to sell their tails on the black market! She's so strong! I want to be just like her!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What<em>?! How did you beat them?! You're just a pathetic waste of space! You couldn't possibly have defeated them! They'd kill you with just a single look! How could you have possibly defeated them?!

...It couldn't have been him. He wouldn't be defeated by some runt like you from some back-woods town that's barely a speck on the map. It must have been someone else.

...It doesn't matter. I'll defeat you both! I'll find him and prove to him that I'm the strongest there is and that he's just a weakling! You too! I'll show you both that you're nothing but pathetic cowards who think they're so strong, when all you really are is a weakling!

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh! Silver! I didn't realize I'd find you here. Are you alright? This horrible group called Team Rocket was just here and hurting the poor Slowpoke! Master Kurt and I went down into the well and managed to scare them off, though. But still, that was pretty scary! You should keep an eye out for those guys, Silver. You wouldn't want to get hurt."<strong>

* * *

><p>...<em>HURT?!<em> Them?! Hurt _me_?! Are you that dense?!

You know what? I don't really care! I'll beat you, I know I will! I'll beat him and you! You're both just weaklings without a spine that hide behind your Pokémon. You're not some 'hero' in some type of movie, you're just a little girl with pigtails who's hiding from the wolf in the woods. All you are is just a runt that no one even cares about. I'll prove you wrong, little girl. I'll show you!

...I'll beat you.

...I'll become stronger.

...I'll show you and my father.

...You're nothing but a pathetic weakling who's just playing around.

Pokémon aren't 'friends' or 'companions'. Pokémon are beasts with a power to get you what you want. Pokémon are tools of the trade. They mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Pokémon are here for one reason, for humans. Pokémon are here to be used by us to achieve what we want, nothing more. People like you make me sick.

All you are is weak. I'm stronger than you, I'll prove it.

...The Burned Tower, home to three of the strongest beasts in the history of the whole region of Johto. Scratch that, make it the whole _world_. I'll go catch them! I'm going to become the strongest in the world in just a matter of seconds!

...You again?! Who's the blonde chick?!

...Wait, that's a man?! Oh wow, he _really_ needs to update his wardrobe!

...Why are you headed here in the first place?!

No matter. I'll beat you even _before_ I catch those Legendary Beasts! Just watch me!

* * *

><p><strong>"Silver! It's kinda funny meeting you here. Morty, the Gym Leader here was just teaching me about the legend of Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. It's so sad that they were caught in the fire, huh? Ho-Oh must be so kind, bringing them back as such wonderful Pokémon. I'm going to see them! I bet they're really wonderful!"<strong>

* * *

><p>...What a fool. You're so stupid, it hurts my head to just <em>look<em> at your dumb face. It's like your stupidity is contagious or something.

...Forget catching them. I don't _need_ them to become strong. I'll beat you without the aid of some overgrown Growlithe.

...What?

...They won't let me in?

...The Gym Leader's staying with some stupid Ampharos in the lighthouse because the dumb beast is sick?! How pathetic!

...There you are again. Why do you always show up where I am? You're so annoying!

...You're wasting your time. She's not here. The dumb broad is up in the lighthouse with some stupid Ampharos because the beast was weak enough to get sick.

* * *

><p><strong>"How could you say that?! That Ampharos guides the ships into the harbor! Without that wonderful Pokémon, people could die! I'll just go help that poor Ampharos, then! She needs help, Silver. Everyone needs help sometimes."<strong>

* * *

><p>Fine. Go waste your precious time on tending to some idiotic beast with a flashlight on its tail, see what I care. I'm going to go find a real challenge in the next Gym.<p>

...They're still here.

These worthless executives think they can run Team Rocket? Pah! They're nothing but some idiots with strange hair-dos and fancy suits, nothing more. They'll never be what he was, never. They're trying to prove they're strong so that coward will return?

...They're wasting their time.

...They...They have a new hideout?

I'll beat them! I'll destroy them right now in one fell swoop! These poor excuses for Rockets are going to pay for this, I swear it!

...Wait, isn't that..?

You! You're that Dragon Master! I challenge you to a battle! I'll defeat you and show that I'm the strongest there is! Prepare to lose, cape-boy!

...I...I lost?

But you only used a Dragonite against my whole team! How could I lose?!

* * *

><p><strong>"You just don't get it, do you? Your Pokémon will never win with you as their trainer. You don't treat them right, all you do is yell and threaten them. Pokémon require love and care, something your obviously dead heart could never provide. It's a shame such great Pokémon are stuck with a such terrible person like you. You should learn how to treat things with love instead of being so heartless. Come challenge me when you learn how to <em>really<em> be a Pokémon Trainer."**

* * *

><p>...That...That jerk! I'll show that pathetic fool! I'll beat him too! How <em>dare<em> he say such things to me! I'll prove him wrong! I'll show him!

...Wait...

Why are _you_ here? ...Why are you here with _him_?

I don't care. I just...why? I guess Pidgeys of a feather really do flock together, after all. You both are just stupid fools who believe in utter lies. You two must be related or something.

I'll let you beat these fools, they're a waste of my time anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>"...Silver? How'd you get here? Hey Silver, guess who's here? Lance, the Champion! Isn't that cool! He even helped me take out these Rockets in their underground base! He's really nice and his Dragonite is <em>so<em> cute! So, do you want to battle me or...Hey! Where are you going? ...Bye...I guess..."**

* * *

><p>I've had enough of your love crap. I'm so tired of it. All you do is beat me, even though I'm stronger than you. How can you manage to win, even when you're outmatched? ...I'll beat you. I know I will.<p>

...What's going on?

...Those idiots...have managed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower?

Wow, that's _so_ original. Yippe skip. I don't care about some dumb Radio Tower.

...Wait, if Team Rocket's there...then she'd be there too, right?

I've done a lot of training lately...I'll go show her that I'm stronger!

...No...

...This can't be right...

Why is she one of them?! She's not a dumb coward like them! She was just pounding those fools into next week! Why would she join _them_?!

* * *

><p><strong>"Freeze, intruder! You're not welcome here, pest! Get out of here before I beat you to a pulp!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Stop it! This isn't right! You're not one of those lowlives, you're a runt from New Bark Town! I know it's you, so cut your crap! Take that dumb costume off right now!<p>

Take it off right now, or else I'll _make_ you take it off!

* * *

><p><strong>"Look, kid. I don't know who you are. I'll give you one last chance. Leave the Radio Tower before I have to beat you!"<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not going to let you do this! I'll stop you! I'll <em>make<em> you take it off! You're not going to become one of them, I have to beat you! I wont let you become one of them! I'll stop you!

**Rrrrip!**

...Is...

...Is that your..?

Oh Lugia, what the heck did I just do?!

* * *

><p><strong>"SILVER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I WAS TRYING TO SNEAK IN, GENIUS! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"<strong>

* * *

><p>I've suddenly remembered! I've got a match out on Route...er...Route 36! Yeah, that's it! I've gotta go!<p>

...Oh Lugia...

...Now I'll never be able to unsee that. Stupid idiot! Why would you wear something like that anyway?! And why wouldn't you wear something _under_ said outfit anyway?!

Ugh! You're such an idiot!

...I'll push that out of my mind with some training. _Lots_ of training.

* * *

><p><strong>"Silver...you're really strong. In fact, you're the strongest person I've ever faced in my career, period. You're really a challenge but...I just know you could become stronger. Look, I know how much you hate it when I talk about love, but it's true. If you showed love to your Pokémon, I just <em>know<em> you'd become even stronger! Love doesn't hold you back, Silver...Love makes you stronger. Giving love, receiving love...they both make you stronger. Please, just...give it a chance."**

* * *

><p>...Love?<p>

...But...what _is_ love? How can I...what is it?

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, love is... Love is when... ...Hmm. Well, no ones ever asked me what it is before, I just assumed everyone knew what it is. Well, the way I see it, love is when you care about someone with everything you've got! You think about them, worry about them, and most importantly, you want to be with them!<strong>

**Showing love is really easy and you can show your love in lots of different ways! You could hug or kiss, hold hands or just hold them in general. You could pet and praise them, or even give them treats! ...O.K, so maybe the last three are more for Pokémon than people, but it's still true! Just give it a try!"**

* * *

><p>...There you go again. Off to the Pokémon League to go face the Elite Four. You've beaten me yet again...and now you'll probably beat them, too. You always seem to win. You always have.<p>

Maybe you're just lucky...or maybe this 'love' thing actually works.

...I'll...I'll try it. Not like you do with all of the treats and spoiling, though. No, not like that. I'll...try to be a bit...nicer to them, I guess. Maybe your training method really _does_ make them stronger. That way, I'll become strong enough to beat you.

...I will beat you. I know I can.

...Those Kimono Girls are strong for a bunch of women in dresses who dance around all day. Even though their only Pokémon are an Eeveelution, they're still so strong.

...You're here, too?

...They called you, didn't they?

They said they were waiting for Ho-Oh's chosen one to arrive so that she could calm the great bird of rebirth. It figures that they were waiting for you. I guess you really are Ho-Oh's little special one, aren't you? I guess that explains why you're always so happy all the darn time.

* * *

><p><strong>"You faced the Kimono Girls too? ...I'm actually really nervous about this. I've heard that Ho-Oh is really strong and that the Kimono Girls are, too. I'm kinda scared about being part of some 'destiny' like they said I am... Silver? Where are you..?"<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm out of here. Why don't you just go in there already and fulfill your dumb destiny or whatever?<p>

...I don't want to stick around and see you win.

* * *

><p><strong>"Silver?! Wait! Please wait! ...Please...don't go. ...I...I wanna talk to you... Silver..."<strong>

* * *

><p>...Kanto.<p>

...It's been so long since I've been here.

...Three years seems so long ago. I can't believe it's only been three years since then. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've set foot on Kanto soil.

...But I'm stronger now. I'm better than I was on that day.

...Oh, it's you. I guess it only makes sense for you to want to challenge the Kanto Gyms as well. You always want to be the best, don't you?

I don't mind if we battle here. I wasn't doing much.

I'll beat you this time, just watch me.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wow! That was a really great battle, Silver! And you really...Golbat evolved! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you! That's just so amazing, Silver! I <em>knew<em> you could do it!"**

* * *

><p>ACK! What the heck are you doing, kid?! Let me go! This isn't funny, stop laughing! Stop rubbing your face in my jacket and stop with your grabbing! I'm not your stupid Typhlosion, I'm your rival!<p>

Why would you want to hug me, anyway?!

C-Cut...Cut it out!

* * *

><p><strong>"O-Oh! I'm so sorry, Silver! I just was so happy that Golbat evolved that I just...went a little crazy. ...Sorry about that. But really! I'm really proud of you! You've been treating them better, haven't you? I can tell! Your Pokémon looked really eager to battle me and they looked really healthy and happy, too! I'm...really proud of you, Silver."<strong>

* * *

><p>...Proud? You're...proud of me?<p>

Why? Why would you be proud of me? Why in Lugia's name would you be proud of someone like me—?

...And...you're gone again.

...Couldn't you wait...for once?

...I'm going to keep training.

This place in Blackthorn, the Dragon's Den...it's a good place to train.

It's quiet, secluded and far away from anyone else. The only people here are a few trainers and a bunch of old men.

...You? Well, you always do manage to find me. Look! I challenge you to a battle! I'll prove to you that I'm strong! I'll defeat you and—?!

WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?!

You! Dragon Master! I challenge you to a rematch! I'll defeat you this time, I swear it!

Don't brush me off! Don't you ignore my challenge cape-boy!

...A Double Battle? ...You want a Double Battle?

And you want me to team up with your fashion-disaster cousin?!

Hold the Pokégear, Firehead! I'm teaming up with _her_, my rival! You can team up with the Dragon Girl with the freaky fashion, but the pigtails is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>"...Fine then. Lyra can team up with you, then. I guess that means you're on my side, Clair. Alright then, battle begin!"<strong>

* * *

><p>This...this is...<p>

Wonderful.

Battling with you by my side is actually really fun. You're even stronger than last time, aren't you? Well, I'm stronger too! We'll beat this guy right back to the little Dragon Hut he lives in! Together, we'll beat them!

* * *

><p><strong>"Silver! Watch out for her Dragonair's Thunder Wave! Clair likes to paralyze her opponents before going on the offensive! I'll hit Lance's Dragonite with my Fire Blast if you'll hit her Dragonair with an Ice Fang!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Haha! Look at them! They're really losing now! They didn't stand a chance against us, huh? You're really watching my back, aren't you? You've even taken a hit for me...<p>

...I won't let you down.

I'm going to beat them by your side. We'll win this battle, hands down!

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, it looks like you two won. It seems you're even stronger than before, Lyra. And as for you...you've...you've improved as well. Well then, I guess this is where we take our leave. Lyra, it's been a pleasure as always. Farewell for now!"<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched them leave with a smirk, happiness and self-satisfaction welling up inside of me for winning against the dumb Dragon Master and his stupid cousin. I let out a short sigh of pleasure before slowly turning beside me. There she was, smiling at me with bright hazel eyes.<p>

"Lyra...We..." Lyra just let out a giggle and shook her head.

"You were really great, Silver! Your Feraligatr has really come a long way from the cute little Totodile he was, huh?" I gave her a nod and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm really proud of you!"

There's that word again. I still can't believe you say you're proud of me. It just doesn't make any sense. Not that I'm complaining, per say... It kinda nice to have someone be nice to me for once.

"Yeah." I gave her another nod and looked up at a nearby stalactite. "Feraligatr's been training really hard lately. I mean, all of my team has of course." I looked back towards her to find her nodding her head with a smile.

"Silver...I've wanted to talk to you about something."

I raised an eyebrow and gave a slight frown of confusion. "Talk to me? About what?"

Lyra started to shift the dirt around with her right foot as her eyes darted around the room. "Well, it's just that you've been my rival for a long time now...and I feel like I kinda know you a little better now. We've really grown a lot since that first time we saw each other, huh?"

"Of course we have. That's only natural." I didn't say that I've thought of that a lot lately, that I was replaying the memories of our journeys through my mind as Feraligatr trained this morning. That would be a stupid thing to admit.

"Right." She seemed slightly nervous with my response, but she continued anyway. "I was thinking about that and I was wondering if you...wanted to be friends."

"Friends?" I looked up from her feet to find her cheeks a little red, her hazel eyes looking off at our starters as they conversed in their own language. Total confusion overwhelmed me as I found myself shaking my head. "You...want to be friends with me?"

"O-Only if you want to!" She lifted her hands defensively and shook her head. "I mean, I just thought that since rivals can still be friends that we could maybe be friends too! W-We can still battle each other and stuff, but I thought you might want to just hang out sometimes since you're always alone and stuff."

She...She wants to be my friend? Why would she? I mean, I'm not the warm-cuddly type like her friend Ethan, so why me?

But, I started to smile a little bit as I stared at her flustered face. The idea of hanging out with her actually had crossed my mind a few times. I mean, recently it had, anyway. I've seen her hang out with the Ethan kid, both of them laughing and just sitting together or playing some game of some kind. They always seemed to be having fun...

And now she wants to do those things with me?

I stuck my right hand out towards her, nervously at first but confidently a bit later. She looks at it with a confused glance before looking back up at my face. I can tell by the way her eyes grow wide that she's shocked by the fact that I'm actually smiling for once. Either that, or I look like I'm going to try to bite her. Either on could work.

"...Alright. I'll try it."

Her eyes grow even wider as she beams at me. "Really?! You really mean it?"

I let out a chuckle and nod. "Yeah, I'll try it. But don't expect me to be anything like your Teddiusa of a friend named Ethan. I'm not the huggy type."

She lets out a laugh before abandoning the handshake for a hug, making me gasp as she squeezes my ribs. "Thank you, Silvy! I swear you're going to like being friends, promise!"

I open my mouth to argue but slam it shut. Instead, I feel a small smile grow on my face again.

Hey, they say 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' for a reason, right? Besides, I'll still beat her someday. So in a way, I'm winning at both things...

"Just wait until I tell Ethan, he'll be so happy!"

I just hope I won't end up regretting this.


End file.
